


Modern Romance

by ominousrum



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, very silly stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9793268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ominousrum/pseuds/ominousrum
Summary: Killian finds new and interesting ways to flirt with his Swan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> from lifeinahole27's prompt "well, this is awkward"

Storybrooke was surprisingly quiet. No big bads to chase. No mysteries to solve. Time enough for lazy summer days on the Jolly and not so lazy days jumping his lady’s bones whenever he got the chance.

They had agreed to not keep the house in the end - it simply had too many bad memories attached to it. They found another prospect, slightly smaller in overall floorspace but with a similarly lovely view of the water. As soon as they had moved their few belongings in and tidied up, they made sure to have each other on top of every possible surface in their new home. Emma had called it christening and he had made sure god’s name was screamed loudly and often.

For the first two weeks no one bothered them. They deserved their time together after everything they had suffered through in the Underworld. The lovebirds were content with occasional texts to confirm that all was well. Emma had sent him on a few runs to Granny’s for some takeout to keep up their strength but by and large the two hadn’t seen much of the outside world since their return.

Emma had been the one to bring their sexcation to an end, citing the need to spend some time with her family and at least pretend to hold down a real job. He had relented quickly enough, swift to remind her he would make up for not seeing her during the day by doing unspeakable things to her at night.

He ended up inheriting an old phone of Henry’s because Emma told him that even pirates should have smartphones in this day and age. He wasn’t remotely sure what sort of intelligence talking phones could reasonably retain, but it was amusing to be able to type words into a magical box and have pictures come up. His Swan laughed whenever he said the word Google. (It wasn’t as though he could help sounding ridiculous with such a nonsense word on his tongue!)

He awoke Thursday morning to a kiss on his temple, Emma shuffling off to work leaving behind a note asking to meet her for lunch later. He typed various commands into Google and lazily sent a few choice images to his Swan before deciding getting out of bed may have its advantages after all. He showered and lounged in a towel sipping a cup of tea as Emma’s beautiful face flashed on his phone. He answered her call with a grin.

“Killian-” Emma’s voice began, a note of hesitation in her voice.

“Hi love. I was just about to head into town, can you get away for lunch?”

“I can, but I’m not sure I want to show my face in public at the moment.”

“I’m afraid I don’t follow, love.”

“You know those picture messages you sent me earlier-“

“Aye.”

“The ones from that someecards site full of puns and sexual innuendo-“

“Aye, did you not like them, Swan? I thought they were almost as witty as if I had written them myself.”

“Yeah, about that-“

“I stop at nothing to woo my love I’ll have you know. Though I admit I was surprised such a modern invention knew what I was looking for when I searched for ‘displays of courtship’.”

“Killian-“

“There were a few interesting pictures of brightly coloured birds before I got to the place with those apt messages.”

_“Killian!”_

He was taken aback by Emma’s tone, deciding it best to let her finish her thoughts.

“You sent them to everyone in your contact list.”

His eyes went wide as he brought the phone from his ear to glance at the little envelope on the top right of the screen. 10 messages awaited him.

“Emma, love, I didn’t mean to-“

“I know.”

“Everyone got **_‘You have no idea how many inconvenient boners you have caused’_**?” he asked with a wince.

“Yep.” Emma sighed.

“And **_‘I’d like to be one of the unhealthy things you put inside your body this weekend’_**?”

“That’s a personal favourite of mine. But yes.”

“Well, this is awkward.”

“I’d say so.”

“What do you think of taking another two weeks off from reality, Swan?”

“That may be the best course of action.”

“See you in twenty minutes?”

“I’ll bring the grilled cheese and handcuffs.”


End file.
